


Heat Beneath The Winter Moon

by crossthesky



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossthesky/pseuds/crossthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon.  The ancient winter festivals in the South Pole.  Korra's blood is running high and there are some old traditions she's eager to finally try...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Beneath The Winter Moon

Korra couldn't remember the last time she was able to just relax and enjoy the winter festivals in the South Pole. She'd been dancing for hours already, and she was still restless and keyed up. Her long leather halter and loincloth were clinging to her sweat-damp skin. The dark symbols painted on her skin had started to smudge and run. Her hair was plastered to her head. Her wolf mask was starting to smell a little rank. The bonfires were still roaring.

Asami was sitting on a nearby log, already danced out, just watching. Korra didn't mind, it was old tradition that courting pairs danced for each other instead of together. Even though plenty did dance together these days, there was something kind of nice about knowing Asami was watching her. It made her put just a little more into her movements. A little more energy, a little more showmanship. She didn't have to do any impressing, it wasn't like centuries ago when a bad dance could mean a year of being alone, but she'd never had this before. And pretty much everything about this festival was just a nod to the way things were done centuries ago anyway. It was a week where everybody remembered how it was and dressed and hunted and feasted in the old ways, and paid homage to where they'd come from. Almost like a pageant or a play. 

So she danced specifically for Asami because hundreds and hundreds of years ago, warriors would dance to please the spirits and the ancestors and the gods of the ice and sea, but also to catch the eye of their preferred mate. And she knew how much Asami liked watching her in athletic pursuits. Especially in short leathers that left her arms and most of her legs and part of her midriff bare.

But by now, pairs were beginning to slip off into the darkness beyond the bonfires, the dancing, the whoops and shouts. Korra tipped up her mask and turned an open mouth grin to where Asami sat, her hair done up in a braid for the festivities. Usually she danced and ate and drank until she passed out. But now...

The full moon was high overhead. Korra sauntered over to Asami, all that restless energy turning to find a new target. She met the other woman's eyes with a look that was almost predatory. The moon was in her blood and this was a night for honoring life and all the joys it brought.

"I take it it's time for bed?" Asami met Korra's wolfish stare with a lift of her eyebrows. She started to stand and in the spirit of the evening Korra wet her lips and bent down to scoop the slim woman up and toss her over her shoulder. Asami let out a squeal, a mix of surprise and delight, and Korra carried her off to the hide tent they were sharing for the weeks spent here in the South.

It was sparsely furnished, but a low brazier of coals let off a ruddy glow and warmed the small interior. The sounds of music and guttural singing filtered through the thick hides, muffled but pleasant. Korra laid Asami down on the piles of furs that lined the floor and brought her face down close, nose tips touching. Asami's hands were looped around her neck.

"Love you." She pulled off her mask entirely and tossed it aside. "So much."

Whatever Asami was going to say in response was swallowed by Korra's mouth. It wasn't like she _needed_ to hear Asami say it right now. What she needed was to kiss her, to touch her, to roll together under the full moon and pay tribute to the joy that was loving each other.

Her tongue plunged eagerly into Asami's mouth and she wasted little time on teasing or fumbling through clothes. She tore at the buttons of the other woman's thick coat, not caring in the moment if anything tore. She felt almost fevered with need. She moaned into Asami's mouth, frantically working to divest her of her too many layers of clothing.

Finally, Asami's coat lay open under them. Her shirt was unbuttoned and bunched under her, her bra tossed aside. There was still her pants to go but this was enough for now. Korra kissed along her neck, her shoulder. She loved the way Asami's skin looked in the reddish brazier light. She always loved the way Asami's skin looked - the way Asami's _everything_ looked, really - but there was something about it when it was fire kissed.

Maybe she was just being silly about her Fire Nation sweetheart. She didn't care. She could stare at Asami laid out in firelight forever, she thought. 

"You." A kiss to her throat. "Are." Her collar bone. " _So_ beautiful." Between her breasts.

"So are you." Asami's hand was in her hair. She looked up, meeting the other woman's eyes, expression a mix of wolfish hunger and starry eyed adoration. She cupped Asami's breasts and brought them together, playing her lips and tongue over both hardened nipples.

It already felt sweltering in the little tent.

Maybe that was part of the reason that Asami began undoing her own pants. Korra contemplated giving her some help, but she couldn't take her hands away from the other woman's petite breasts. She massaged them gently while taking turns sucking eagerly at the pink tip of each. She lifted her hips so Asami could wriggle out of her pants and let out a grunt of pleasure when she felt a pair of slender hands running along the outsides of her thighs.

Her own clothing was much easier to do away with. She wore the traditional long loose halter and layers of loincloths, leather and fur trimmed and made to be moved in. Asami pulled at it and Korra sat back to lift it off over her head. She wasn't wearing anything under it, hadn't even bothered binding her breasts. Asami unwound the ties of her outer loincloth, the long square one that hung to below her knees. Then her skilled, clever fingers slipped up under the short, pointed leather flap of the second loincloth and pulled down the small shorts Korra wore beneath. Avatar or not, nobody leapt over bonfires commando.

Asami left the small loincloth. Korra approved of the decision. She thought it looked pretty sexy, sitting low on her hips and leaving her hips and thighs bare. The body paint she'd carefully applied before the evenings festivities still held most of its designs. The dark paint stood out in the low light, glistening against Korra's bronze-kissed skin. She reached down to gather Asami up, lifting the other woman until she held her in her arms and their bare legs tangled together.

Asami was in her lap now, all lean, pale lengths. Korra had to look up at her. Her hair was starting to pull loose from the thick braid it had been gathered in. Stray curls floated around her face. Her eyes were shining black in the low light. Korra's hand slipped down between them and she held Asami's gaze as her fingers moved between their legs, between Asami's legs, into the slick crevice between. She shuddered and groaned as her fingers slipped flush against Asami's slit, parting the pink lips and sliding two fingers easily inside of her. Asami gasped in her lap, and caught her own lower lip between her teeth. Korra held one hand on her back, keeping her upright, and pumped her fingers deeper and deeper into the other woman. She held Asami's eyes, watching the bright bursts of lust as she twisted and curled her fingers slightly, feeling Asami's inner walls grip tightly at her. Asami's breathing was quick and audible, punctuated by small gasps and sighs. Korra's fingers worked faster, her own muscles tensing as she concentrated on bringing the other woman to orgasm.

It didn't take very long. Korra knew Asami's body almost as well as her own by now. Soon Asami was gripping her tightly, her toes curling into the bed furs on either side of Korra's hips, her head tipped back and eyes rolling.

Korra didn't give her time to recover. She pulled her fingers free and sucked them clean with a pointed look, pushing Asami back down on the furs. She thought she heard an 'oh!' as she dove between Asami's legs, pressing open mouth to the other woman's still shuddering sex. She drove her tongue inside of Asami, gripping her hips, her knees drawn up under her. Her own body was on fire but she this wouldn't take long, either. Asami was still spasming and shuddering over her and she wasn't planning on getting her off again just yet.

Just close.

But it was hard to pull herself away in time. She used her tongue, licking and teasing and thrusting as far as she could. When she felt Asami's hands grip her hair she forced herself to turn her face aside, panting and charged. She pushed herself up, making a vague hand gesture to Asami's disappointed and confused sound. Where was...there was her bag!

She fumbled through it and pulled out a carefully wrapped bundle shoved down at the bottom. She held it up.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm." Asami's voice was breathless. Korra was in such a hurry that it took her two tries to get the toy unwrapped and buckled onto her hips. It was a deceptively simple thing, a harness with a aux length of pliable, smooth material. But it had another, smaller attachment inside the undercarriage of the harness, to ensure the wearer enjoyed themselves as much as the partner they were using it with. It wasn't the fanciest toy they had, by far, but it was one of Korra's favorites.

Once she had her small loincloth off and the harness situated properly, she returned to kneeling between Asami's legs. Which where already drawn up in anticipation. Tempting as the view was, Korra was practically vibrating with sexual energy. She leaned forward and guided the tip of the sculpted length between Asami's thighs, stretching out and sinking in and letting out a low moan as the nub inside the harness pressed up into her sex in just the right way.

Holding herself up on her arms, Korra pumped her hips and met Asami's movements. The heat was pervasive but it somehow only spurred her on. The scent of musk filled the small tent. Asami clung to her, hands and legs, and the fur beneath them was damp with their exertion and arousal. Korra's breathing was labored. She let out a sharp groan each time her hips met Asami's, jolts of electricity shooting from her loins to her core. Her breasts rubbed against Asami's as they rocked against each other, and that little nub inside the harness rubbed against her and slipped inside of her in a way that made her cry out senselessly in pleasure.

She really didn't know which one of them finished first. It was all a blurred mess of internal explosions and crushing against each other and it was difficult to tell the howls of orgasm from the howling of the dancing revelers outside.

When Korra finally rolled off of Asami, her body paint was unrecognizably smudged and smeared now. Bits of it clung to Asami's pale skin in random patterns and swirls. Her inner thighs were brushed heavily with it. Asami was panting and still on her back, braid barely held together, looking thoroughly and happily ravished. Korra felt drained. She'd undo herself and clean up in a minute. She needed to catch her own breath. That had been intense. Amazing and one for the books, but completely exhausting.

She'd always wondered just what it was like, to lose herself completely in another person under the influence of the season and the moon and the dancing. It had been everything she'd imagined and thensome. Well worth waiting to share with the right person.

"That's how we do it down south," she finally said, with a wink, as she pushed herself up to clean up.

"Very educational experience," Asami managed in reply. 

Korra just laughed, and reached for her water skin.


End file.
